Les Fleurs d'un Démon
by SadC
Summary: "Lorsqu'ils furent assez proches pour que leurs souffles se mêlent, le jeune homme fut surpris de la douce senteur qui émanait de la jeune fille. Une odeur de vanille... Mais ce qui le troubla le plus, ce fut à quel point il aimait ça."


**Préface**

* * *

Hermione Granger inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène nocturne, qui lui fit mal lorsque celle-ci entra dans ses poumons. L'habituel serrement de gorge la prit, et les larmes menacèrent une nouvelle fois d'inonder ses joues déjà humides. Une brise fraîche vint doucement caresser son visage, tout en balayant une de ses mèches brunes. Ses yeux étaient gonflés, et rougis par toutes les gouttes d'eau salées qui étaient nées sur ses prunelles chocolats. Les fins traits bien dessinés de son visage étaient déformés en une colère et une rage que personne, dans son entourage, n'avait jamais connu chez elle. Sa robe de sorcière, déchiré en bas, ne la recouvrait presque plus. Elle était assise par terre, son dos s'appuyant sur le marbre froid de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Drago Malefoy l'avait une fois de plus ridiculisé.

Les insultes étaient toujours les même. Malgré tout, Hermione se sentait blessée à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Chaque pic la transperçaient, et elle retenait toujours ses larmes. A chaque détour de couloir, elle avait peur de se faire surprendre, et regardait derrière elle lorsqu'elle était seule. Elle serrait, par habitude, ses livres sur sa poitrine comme s'il pouvait la protéger en cas d'attaque.

Oui, Hermione Granger avait peur.

Depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Depuis que Malefoy l'avait traité de « Sang de Bourbe ». Et, bien qu'elle n'eu pas conscience de la gravité de ces propos à l'époque, elle savait que cela était blessant, et que c'était le but premier de son ennemi. La blesser. Profondément. Que la crainte de se retrouver seule avec lui se répande en elle comme une traînée de poudre à canon. Qu'il est la satisfaction de la voir bafouiller pour prononcer son prénom, comme personne n'arrivait à dire celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était cela, l'objectif de Drago Malefoy. Et apparemment, ça avait marché…

Drago se délectait de la souffrance d'Hermione. Caché dans l'ombre, là où la lune ne pouvait l'éclairer, il observait la jeune femme, recroquevillé sur les marches de pierres, éclairer par la demi-lune pâle. Il voyait les larmes transpercer sa peau translucide, et son corps agité de tremblements incontrôlés. Un rictus mauvais étira ses lèvres, et ses orbes métalliques brillèrent d'une lueur malfaisante. Nous n'étions que le sept septembre ; l'année ne faisait que commencer.

Le jeune homme descendit la Tour d'Astronomie d'une démarche assurée. Il avait repris son visage froid, et un masque impassible ornait désormais les traits de son visage.

Cette année, il voulait jouer. Cette année, il voulait que la Sang de Bourbe est tellement mal qu'elle le supplie de l'achever. Oui, cette année allait être particulièrement attrayante aux yeux de Drago Malefoy.

« Malefoy ? »

Le dénommé Malefoy s'arrêta brusquement, et un sourire froid vint se peindre sur ses lèvres. Dans la voix qui l'avait retenu, il sentait l'hésitation, la crainte mélangée au dégoût.

« Tiens, tiens, la Sang de Bourbe Granger… » dit Malefoy d'une voix moqueuse d'où perçait la méchanceté.

Hermione réprima un violent frisson. Cette voix, elle l'entendait tous les jours, à chaque heure de la journée. Et même lorsqu'elle pensait être enfin en sécurité, elle tombait sur lui…

Malefoy la regarda longuement. Une idée germa dans son esprit. Il allait faire de Granger son pantin, sa marionnette. Il allait jouer avec elle.

« Cette année ne sera pas comme les autres, Granger. »

La jeune fille attendit qu'il continue.

« Cette année, nous allons jouer. »

« D'accord. C'est comme tu veux, Malefoy. Mais ce jeu risque de ne pas se passer comme tu le souhaites »

Ledit Malefoy cacha sa surprise. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle lui répondrait, encor moins de cette façon. Il eut une moue moqueuse, et répondit de sa voix traînante :

« Nous verrons cela, Granger. En attendant, commences à te préparer à ta défaite. »

Hermione ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Elle réfléchissait à un moyen de le déstabiliser, au moins le temps qu'elle puisse s'enfuir.

Elle s'approcha de lui avec une lenteur lascive. Drago la regarda faire, un rictus amusé sur les lèvres. Lorsqu'ils furent assez proches pour que leurs souffles se mêlent, le jeune homme fut surpris de la douce senteur qui émanait de la jeune fille. Une odeur de vanille… Mais ce qui le troubla le plus, ce fut à quel point il aimait ça.

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Un court instant. Hermione effleura ses lèvres, et, à l'instar de son ennemi, fut aussi étonnée par l'odeur de menthe poivrée qui se dégageait de lui. Lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle recula d'un pas, stupéfiée. Drago rouvrit les yeux et la regarda rougir avant de se mettre à courir dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa salle commune.

_Les dés venaient d'être lancés. Le jeu ne faisait que débuter…_

___

* * *

_Bonjour bonjour...

Tout d'abord, j'espère que la lecture vous a été agréable et que vous avez apprécié.

Ensuite, je tiens à vous dire la manière dont je vais mener cette fiction.

Je suis encore une débutante : ceci est ma toute première fiction sur le couple Drago/Hermione. Mais j'ai déjà fait beaucoup d'autres fictions sur d'autre personnes, sur BLOG. Je remercie _MalefoyHeartless _car je me suis aidée de son poste "Faire revivre un couple mort". Et j'espère être à la hauteur et ne pas vous décevoir.

Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire bien évidemment. Quelques personnages entièrement fictifs, n'appertenant à aucune saga viendront s'incruster dans mon histoire. Je préviens : l'épilogue de cette fanfiction est écrit. Entièrement. Donc je connais la fin, je sais donc ou je vais. Je trouve cela capital.

Je posterais les chapitres chaque jeudi de chaque semaine.

Assez blablaté. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop vous demandez de reviewer. ? J'aimerais savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent de cette histoire.

_Avec mes respects._

_Clémence._


End file.
